Saving Her Dream
by 4MeJasper
Summary: This story is a departure from Breaking Dawn, Chapter 7. What if Edward & Carlisle had put more pressure on Bella to end the pregancy for her own safety, so she felt compelled to run to save her baby? Who would help her? A homeless Seattle girl or youngest wolf pack member?
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving Home

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it.

I was initially inspired to write this FanFiction by 184's Surviving Love. She has graciously allowed me to do another take on her idea. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 1 - Leaving Home

We drive in silence from the Seattle airport to Forks. I keep turning over all the events in my mind, but nothing was making sense. Or rather, what was making sense was terrifying me.

Clearly Edward and Carlisle thought my little nudger was a danger to me and needed to be removed – aborted! The memories of Edward's face after he learned of the news, and after he spoke to the woman cleaning the hacienda, are foremost in my mind:

_Breaking Dawn, p__g 133: He pulled me against his chest. "We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of it, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine. _

"_Take care of this? What do you mean?'' _

_He leaned away and looked me in the eye.. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared, I won't let it hurt you."…_

_He spoke to Kaure [the caretaker's wife], and …"she walked a few steps forward, deliberately this time, and asked a few brief questions, which he responded to tensely. Then he became the questioner – one quick query. She hesitated and then slowly shook her head… she said one word in Portuguese "Morte,", she sighed quietly"…_

I had called Rosalie from Isle Esme, and she meets us at the airport with the rest of the family. When I see the Cullens waiting at the gate, I leave Edward's side and run straight to Rosalie. She puts her arms around me and whispers to me, "It will be ok, I'll keep you safe."

When Edward realizes I have an ally in wanting to keep the baby, he is both horrified and worried. We finally arrive at the house after a long strained drive from Seattle.

We enter the Cullen house, and what should have been the joyous start of my new life, as a full member of the Cullen family, begins on a very different note. Edward takes the suitcases up to our room, while Esme quietly asks me if I want something to eat.

Carlisle finally breaks the awkward silence by bringing up the topic everyone has been dancing around. "Bella, may I examine you?" he asks. "I need to verify exactly what is going on."

"I was hoping you would, Carlisle," I reply. "Rosalie, will you come in with me?"

"Of course," answers Rosalie. She puts her arm around my waist and starts to lead me up the stairs. It is hard to believe that a few weeks ago she was so distant to me.

As we begin the walk to Carlisle's office, I turn to Edward and say, "Not this time, please?"

Edward, stunned, replies, "Of course, love. I'll wait here for you." I give him a small smile and enter Carlisle's office.

I'm still not used to the idea of my father-in-law, as I'm trying to think of Carlisle, doing this type of exam. He has already emptied a room next to his office and begun to stock it with medical equipment for the procedure he has planned. I remove my clothes and put on a gown, with Rosalie's help.

Carlisle has installed an exam table that begins as a chair and then is raised to an exam table, to make it easier for the patient to reach the examination table. He pulls up his stool, and as gently as possible, begins his exam. He sighs and pulls back after a few minutes.

"It is as I expected. The placenta around the baby is vampire material, so there is only a certain amount I can palpitate. But the growth is at a phenomenal rate. I am estimating the development to be about eight weeks although it has only been two weeks since conception. Your blood pressure is high. I will draw some blood and run further tests."

Rosalie says gently, "It will be all right, Bella, you'll see. Let's get you dressed and then to your room for some rest. After that long flight, you need to sleep."

I go to my room with Rosalie, and Esme comes in with a pasta dish. They pull up a table so I can eat in bed. Rosalie then relates what Carlisle and Edward are discussing. "Carlisle is telling Edward that things are moving too fast, this is too dangerous for you. You are losing weight, you look drawn and anemic, and you were already thin before the wedding."

Esme chimes in with, "You do look peaked, my dear," as she brushes some hair out of my face. She picks up the dishes and leaves the room.

"But I want to keep this baby, Rose. If I die as a result of the pregnancy, he can just change me," I counter.

"It doesn't necessarily work that way, Bella. Humans can be so badly injured that they will not survive the change," replies Rosalie.

I didn't know that, but it doesn't matter. The baby is what matters now. "Can you leave me to rest a while?" I ask. I feel I've lost an ally too quickly.

"Yes, and I'll be listening for your call if you need me," answers Rosalie. She turns down the light, closes the curtains, then quietly leaves, closing the door behind her.

A short while later, Edward knocks on the door and enters with Carlisle. They want to discuss the abortion again after conferring together on the initial exam results.

"Darling," says Edward, "we really need to act soon. This is too great a threat to your health. If you want a baby, we can work something out. We can look into artificial gestation or get an outside donor. But this is just too dangerous. I can't lose you."

Carlisle enters the conversation at this point. "I must agree with Edward. I read and consulted while you were on your way home. There isn't a single case of a mortal woman surviving this type of pregnancy. The fetus is feeding off of your body, and the fact that the placenta is already of vampire material means that there is damage being done that you may not be able to recover from. If I can remove the fetus now, there is still a chance you can bring a normal baby to full term."

"So you're telling me that if this pregnancy progresses any further, I will certainly die, but if you end it now, I might be able to have a human baby, with a human father?" I ask.

"Yes," Carlisle nods. "A vampire fetus feeds off of your body and your blood. A normal human infant takes nourishment through the placenta, but the vampire feeds in a destructive way. You must let us end this, to protect your life. You are too dear to all of us to lose in this way," he adds kindly.

"We can end this, darling, and then look into another way for you to have a baby, if that's what you want," says Edward, who puts his arm around me comfortingly. "You are my world now; I cannot lose you."

"But I want to have our baby, Edward," I say quietly. Edward pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, rocking me. Carlisle quietly gets up and leaves the room, so we can have some privacy.

I tell Edward I am too tired from the trip to continue this discussion now and ask him if we can speak in the morning. I also urge him to hunt, as his eyes are black since he has not left me in days. To my relief, Carlisle and Jasper agree with my assessment, and they volunteer to take Edward hunting.

After they leave, I carefully and wearily get up. Trying to remember what I can about normal gestations, I decide if I can hold on for a month, the baby will be able to be delivered early, but should still be developed enough to survive. I am going to run. I don't know where I will go, but I'll start with Seattle.

I try to compose a note for Edward, but I am having trouble thinking clearly. I settle for a simple three liner, because nothing else works.

_Dear Edward,_

_Please don't be angry ,but I am going away for a few days to keep the baby safe. Please know that I love you and only want to make you happy. _

_I hope you will forgive me,_

_Your loving wife._

I tell Rosalie I am going out onto the balcony to get some air, but instead I sneak into the garage and find the Cullen's emergency stash which they hold for emergency moves. The stash contains money, I.D. cards, anything that might be needed if they have to relocate quickly. I take $5,000 in cash. They have plenty of cash, and when I return with the baby, I hope that all will be forgiven. I feel uncomfortable with this kind of "borrowing", though.

I already have a credit card from Edward. I put the cash, my I.D., a credit card, and a cell phone, into my blouse pockets, then slip on a baggy sweatshirt and go back downstairs.

"May I have something to eat, please," I say to distract Esme. "Just some toast and tea would be great."

While Esme is busying herself with the bread and tea kettle, I slip into the garage, believing this is my one chance to save my little nudger. Alice's baby, the yellow Porsche, is by the garage door. Taking a deep breath, I grab the keys and take off in it.

Esme runs outside when she hears the motor start, but I floor it and reach 60 mph in a few seconds. At this speed, not even a vampire can catch up with me. I head out into the night for Seattle with my little nudger, our future uncertain, but in my own hands now.

PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET TEASERS FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Port Angeles, WA

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it.

I was initially inspired to write this FanFiction by 184's Surviving Love. She has graciously allowed me to do another take on her idea. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 2 – Port Angeles, Washington

As I race down the 101 in Alice's Porsche towards Seattle, I stroke my stomach, sending calming thoughts to my little nudger.

It doesn't take long before both my cell phone and the car phone begin to ring. I turn off my cell phone, as I need time to think. I am sure the Cullens will follow me, and I start to plan a false trail to leave to distract them. I just need to find a place to stay for a few weeks, until the baby is big enough to be delivered safely. I know they will find me, and I eventually want them to find me, but only when my nudger is strong enough to live outside my womb.

I decide that when I get to Port Angeles, I will lead a false trail across the border into Canada, while I continue on to Seattle. The flashy Porsche will get noticed. I think about putting it on a ferry and sending it across to Victoria, but can't figure out how to get the car through Canadian customs on the other side. So I buy a ticket for the ferry and then make a reservation for a hotel in Victoria, Vancouver using the credit card. I don't plan to use either the ticket or reservation, but I hope that the Cullens will focus their initial recovery efforts in those areas, throwing them off of my true route.

I stop in Port Angeles at the dock by the Vancouver ferry and park the Porsche in a garage. I pre-pay for two weeks and tip the attendant to keep his eye on my car. He tells me he can't guarantee the safety of such a beauty, but parks it as close as possible to his booth.

I pick up a PennySaver magazine at a stand outside the parking garage in order to check the ads for a less flashy car. It's starting to rain. I'm exhausted and I hurt all over, so I grab a taxi and ask the driver to take me to a hotel.

Once at the hotel, I make a few calls about the cars listed in the PennySaver. I find a Taurus in an ad and call the owner, who sounds like she might be trustworthy. She is more than willing to take cash for her car. We agree to meet in the morning, and I start to crash. The hotel room is small and plain, with golden bedspreads and paintings of ships on the walls. It is an older hotel and smells of cleaning agents, but is neat and well cared for. My body hurts everywhere. I am utterly exhausted, and I want to collapse.

But first I review the phone messages. There are messages from every member of the Cullen family, including forty-five text and phone messages from Edward alone. I can't stand to listen to the voicemails, as I am sure they will only break my heart, so I start with the texts.

Text from Alice: "B-call me, what r u doing?"

Text from Rosalie: "Bella, I know u r scared, but I will help you. I wish u had talked to me b-4 leaving."

Text from Carlisle: "Bella, please call me as soon as possible. I know you are worried for the baby, but we are worried about you. Please call me so we can discuss this calmly. I won't force you to do anything."

Text from Edward: "Love, I need to hear your voice, to see you. Where are you?"

I send a return text to Edward, "I am ok. I am tired and going to rest. I will call u in the a.m."

He immediately texts back, "Ok, sleep well my love."

The next morning, I meet the car owner at the appointed time in the hotel coffee shop. I explain I am leaving an abusive relationship and just want to pay cash for the car. The woman is sympathetic and clearly worried over my haggard appearance. She gives me information about several free clinics in the area and suggests I contact shelters for abused women. I tell her I am going to Seattle, and she advises me to look for shelters in Seattle and to make contacts with the women's organizations there even if I don't stay in a shelter.

I pick up some cereal and fruit while I'm out, then return to the hotel room and try to eat. Nothing tastes good, though. I pick at the food a little and then give up. Finally, I take a deep breath, steel myself, and call Edward.

Edward answers on the first ring, "Love, how are you? Where are you? I'll come pick you up".

I reply, "Not yet, I just need time to think."

"Please, not without me, I can't stand your absence," he pleads, sounding so agonized that I can feel my heart breaking.

I tell Edward I am going to get something to eat and will call him later. I order room service and choke down some eggs and toast, but throw everything up. Feeling weak, I order some soup and tea. I look for the address of the medical clinic and take a cab to it. I know I can't let a doctor examine me, but maybe they can give me some ideas about food or herbal supplements. Anything.

When I enter the clinic, the receptionist rises from behind her desk to help me into the waiting area. I am quickly ushered to a room to be seen by a nurse practitioner. The nurse practitioner wants to call the doctor to examine me, but I realize that the bruises on my belly from the baby will look like abuse, and they might feel obligated to report it. With the Cullens checking for me everywhere, I don't want a record of a possible abuse victim going onto the police blotters. And of course, I can't actually let anyone do a full exam. They'll feel that something is different. So I demur, based on the fact the doctor isn't currently at the clinic, as she is at a hospital delivering a baby. I tell them I will go home, get some rest and eat, and promise to come back. I also ask for recommendations for herbal teas, and they give me some that they keep in the clinic. They also give me the name of a woman herbal doctor.

I finally call Edward at the appointed time.

He answers immediately, "Love, where are you?"

I can tell he is in his car. "I need more time," I reply.

"Darling, you need us with you, so please come home. Please tell me where you are," he asks. He sounds exhausted, if it is possible for a vampire to be exhausted.

"I need more time," I answer.

"We know you've been to Port Angeles, as the police found Alice's car. We told Sam you were missing and ill, so now the wolves are searching for you too. Please tell us where you are, so I can bring you home," Edward says softly.

I panic, as I wasn't expecting Sam and Jake to be involved. That means there are more than just the seven Cullens looking for me. I need to move. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll call you later," I whisper as I hang up the phone.

Just then there is a light knock on the door. A young maid enters. "Sorry to disturb you, I can come back later to make up the room," she says shyly. Then after she looks at me more closely, she blurts out, "Oh, Miss, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, and you don't need to make up the room, it's alright," I reply.

"No, I don't think you're alright," the girl states softly, as she comes over and sits on the bed. "What's wrong?"

***Author note – looks like help in the form of Bree has arrived!

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to Know Bree

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it.

I was initially inspired to write this FanFiction by 184's Surviving Love. She has graciously allowed me to do another take on her idea. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 3 – Getting to Know Bree

I take another look at the young maid who is sitting beside me on the bed. When I look past the yellow uniform she wears, I see a very young-looking girl, with brown hair and warm, concerned eyes. Something about her makes me decide to confide in her. I won't tell her much, just my cover story, as this will be a good opportunity to test it.

"I'm pregnant and have decided to leave my husband," I begin.

"You look haggard; did he hurt you?" she asks.

"Not physically, but he is a cop, and his father is a doctor. So I have to be careful where I go, as cops look out for one another. And if it gets out that their buddy's pregnant wife has run off, they'll all be searching for me. Plus, I can't go to a regular doctor, as his father is a well-known surgeon in the area. He just gave a big party when the new wing of his hospital opened. Everyone was there, and many of the doctors who work at other hospitals saw me. I can't afford to be seen at this point. Someone will recognize me," I state. I am surprised how easily the lies roll off my tongue.

I pause. Bree is obviously struggling with herself about something.

Finally she speaks. "How are you set for money? Is this hotel costing a lot of your money?"

I wonder where she is going with this. "No, I have more cash, but I need to leave town. Tonight."

"I know what it means to leave your family," says Bree quietly. "I left mine and was living on the street in Seattle. A woman volunteering at a homeless shelter set me up with the owner of this hotel. I live in an unoccupied room and work here. I get a small wage as well. She has been very good to me, maybe she will help you?"

I don't want anyone else to know anything about me, and I know the Cullens have found Alice's car. I have to leave, but I'm so tired and achy. I reply, "Thank you, but I must leave. I'm going to Seattle from here."

"You're going tonight?" Bree gasps.

I guess I don't look so good. "Yes, I'm getting ready to leave. My car is outside."

"You can't possibly think of driving. I'm going with you, just to drive you to Seattle. That's over a two hour drive and includes a ferry crossing!"

I contemplate this and realize she's right; I'll never get there on my own. So I agree to let her come.

"I'm going to tell the hotel owner I'm helping you and will return soon," she calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

I pack the few things I had unpacked. It takes all my energy. When Bree returns, we go to my new Taurus. She gets in on the driver's side, sliding easily behind the wheel.

"Wait," I ask. "Do you have a driver's license?"

"Do you really want a truthful answer to that?" she says. When I nod slowly, she continues, "I have driven quite a few cars without it."

Something inside tells me she drove those cars without the owners' permission in addition to driving without a license. But I can't drive in this condition, so I get in on the passenger side and fall asleep almost as soon as we get on the road.

I wake several hours later as we board the ferry to Seattle.

Once in Seattle, I give Bree cash to check us into a hotel. Surely this is far enough away that we can afford the luxury of a bed and bath for another night or two. I also send her out for food for both of us. I take a deep breath and call the Cullens again. This time I call Jasper. I want to explain something to someone, and I miss them all so much. I know if I call Edward, I'll just start sobbing, and that won't help anything.

"Whitlock," he answers.

"Jasper?" I whisper.

"Bella," he exclaims softly and calmingly. I wonder if his empathy gift works over the phone. "Bella, everyone is worried. What got into you? Why would you leave us behind, darlin'?"

"I want this baby, Jasper. She's going to be beautiful and will look so much like Edward. You will all be so proud." I answer.

"You think she is a girl, darlin'? How are you feeling? You sound kind of peaked there, little one. You want Jasper to come pick you up?" he says soothingly.

"No, not yet. I just want to have enough time for the baby to be delivered safely, to grow strong enough that Carlisle can do a C-section and remove her. I'm going to call you when I'm ready. Can you wait that long?" I plead, already knowing the answer.

"Darlin', you know we're worried. There's no guarantee that the baby will show you the same consideration you plan to show her. That's not how it works with vampire infants. You really need us with you," he countered.

"Just a little more time. I miss you all so much. I just need time," I plead. My exhaustion and pain are overwhelming me, and I sink into the bed, my eyes getting heavy.

"I can't give you that without endangering you. Where did you slip off to, so quietly?" he says.

I start to answer "Seattle." when I realize that I'm about to give away my position. So instead I say, "Good-bye, Jasper."

"Not good-bye, lovely. We'll be with you soon. Sam's got his boys almost to Seattle. We know you left Port Angeles. Who is the pretty little brunette you're with?"

I hang up, not worried about being rude. They found out about Bree? How was that possible?

I hear Bree coming in with her packages, and I yell to her, "We have to leave, now!"

Bree counters with, "You're so tired you are hysterical," and pushes me down into the bed.

My exhaustion overwhelms me, and the world goes black. I sleep.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	4. Chapter 4 - No Luck with the Shelters

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it.

I was initially inspired to write this FanFiction by 184's Surviving Love. She has graciously allowed me to do another take on her idea. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 4 – No Luck with the Shelters

The next thing I know, it's morning. I wake up to Bree's concerned face and the smell of coffee and toast.

"Good Morning. I got you some toast from downstairs. Here's some water; you need to drink something," Bree says.

"We have to go, we have to go now!" I insist, trying to get out of bed. I'm too weak to get up and sink back. Bree sits me up and helps me eat.

After I eat, she helps me to the bathroom, giving me a few minutes of privacy. I think to myself how this is just like the Cullens giving me a human moment, except she's human too. She comes back in, wets a wash cloth, and begins to wash my face, arms, and legs with it. I'm fighting nausea, and that takes so much energy that I can't fight her as well.

"We have to leave. They're in Seattle. They're in Seattle!" I gasp out, nearly hysterical.

"How would they know? The car's registration hasn't been changed. They couldn't have used tracking dogs on us as we drove," she states gently but firmly.

I almost laugh at her comment about tracking dogs. Yes, they were using tracking dogs-immortal ones with inhuman strength and speed.

I lie back down and without realizing it, close my eyes and sleep.

When I wake up, the light has changed. "What time is it?" I ask, looking around groggily.

"Nearly 5:00," Bree answers.

"You mean I slept all day?" I exclaim, overcome with fear.

'"Yes, you clearly needed the sleep. I was about to wake you for dinner," Bree says gently. "What were you dreaming about? Is Edward your husband's name? You kept saying 'Edward, no'!"

"We must get moving, we can't stay here," I frantically insist, trying desperately to get up. But I'm too weak to fight her, and I fall back onto the bed in tears of both frustration and pain.

"I'll make some calls to shelters," Bree promises.

The next thing I know, it's morning again. The night had not been easy. Dreams of white-coated Carlisle and Edward removing first my baby and then my heart had been overwhelming, mixed in with dreams of trying to outrun an implacable Jasper.

Bree is sitting in a chair by the bed, with toast on the table. "Bree, have you eaten anything yourself?" I ask.

"Yep. I can take care of myself. I'm used to it," she mumbles. "Are you still insisting on checking out today?"

"Yes, the sooner the better," I reply.

"I have a list of women's shelters. We can take a taxi to visit them after you've eaten and gotten dressed," Bree sighs. This sounds promising, so I get out of bed, eat the toast and drink some juice, and then brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I barely recognize myself. My face is sunken, there are huge shadows around my eyes, and my hair is limp and lifeless.

We gather our few belongings and go to the lobby. I sit in a chair and look at the tourist brochures kept in a display case by the front desk, while Bree completes the check out. She brings the car to the front door and helps me in to the passenger side.

We head for the first shelter. This is one Bree has stayed at in the past. The staff member on duty remembers Bree, and the two chat for a minute. She tells us the shelter is full, however, and recommends another shelter across town.

When we get to the second shelter, we go in and wait to meet with the intake worker. A Miss Taylor joins us in a few minutes. She has a warm smile though she looks weary. She looks me over carefully with an experienced eye. _Thank heavens for my baggy sweatshirt_, I think.

I tell her that I am leaving an abusive relationship but do not wish to involve the police. She nods and asks a series of questions, taking down the information on her form.

Then she sets down the clipboard, looks directly at me, and says, "You do not look well. Have you seen a doctor lately? What exactly is wrong?"

I decide to change my story a little. I overheard a conversation in the hall while we were waiting, and know that there is a doctor on the premises. She has stopped in to check on one of the patients, who apparently has suffered some burns. I can't afford to be examined by a doctor.

So I look around, feigning anxiety, and finally blurt out, "He threw me out because he couldn't stand my habit. I needed my fix! He has money he could have given me!"

Bree looks shocked, as she has no idea why I am doing this.

Miss Taylor nods sadly and says that while she sympathizes, this shelter does not take drug addicts. She advises that we will need to go to the Mission downtown. I start crying (which isn't an act), thank her, and we leave.

As soon as we are outside, Bree grabs me and asks, "Why? Why on earth would you say that? Is it true?"

I can only answer that I don't know why, that I just got a funny feeling.

Bree shakes her head and then tells me, "Well, there is one place I know about that stays kind of warm and mostly dry. I lived there on and off for months. You can get what you need without going outside if you play it right."

We get in the car, and she drives to…a hospital?

"No," I say nervously. "I can't go there…"

"Relax," replies Bree. "You're not going in as a patient. We're not going in the front door or even the back door. Come on!" and she helps me out of the car.

We park the car in the visitor garage, enter a loading dock, and go down to a sub-basement. After winding around a maze of tunnels with exposed steam pipes overhead, we reach a small room that was obviously a utility room at some point. Just walls and a door. There is an old metal bed inside, a roll-away bedside table, and a few empty water bottles.

"I left those bottles the last time I was here," Bree says. "They keep these halls warm so the pipes don't freeze. It isn't glamorous, but you can get linens and scrubs off of the carts in the halls, and sometimes even pinch a meal off of the patients' trays. If the food isn't there, they just send off for another tray from the kitchen. You don't have to worry; patients won't go hungry," she says, looking at my shocked expression.

"And there are no intake workers. So while I don't know what you're hiding, and I'm not really sure what we are hiding from anymore, we can stay here for a while," Bree continues.

And that's how we ended up spending a week in a hospital sub-basement.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chats with Sue & Carlisle

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 5 – Chats with Sue and Carlisle

We had settled into a kind of routine. Bree was right about how you could get supplies in a hospital. She was getting us food from patient trays, as well as both clothes and linens from the supply carts. She would drop the soiled scrubs and linens down the laundry chutes on the various hospital wards each morning. She walked around the hospital freely, wearing scrubs with a lab coat and stethoscope she had "borrowed" from a doctor's lounge.

I continued to struggle with eating but felt myself growing weaker, if that were even possible. I was eating tea and toast and occasionally holding down some milk, but that was about it. I needed protein. I took a chance and called Sue Clearwater, the nurse from down at the Quileute reservation.

"Hi Sue, its Bella," I say when she answers.

"Oh Bella, where are you? Everyone's out looking for you. They say you're sick, but they're not saying what's wrong," Sue gushes, concern etched into her voice.

"Sue, I'm pregnant, with Edward's child," I reply. There is a long silence on the other end of the line. "Please, Sue. I need your help."

"What does Dr. Cullen think?" she asks quietly. I decide I have to be truthful.

"He thinks that carrying the child will cost me my life. But this is my baby, and I want her to have a chance at living. But I feel terrible, can you help me? Can you help me without telling anyone that we spoke?" I ask.

Sue thinks for a moment and then comes back with, "You know this will cause a problem, but I can't let you suffer. Tell me how you are feeling."

I describe my symptoms, including my inability to keep food down. I tell her that days ago I was suffering from high blood pressure, and I tell her what my blood pressure was the time I went to the women's clinic.

Sue asks if I will go to a clinic to be examined. I tell her no, as I can't risk an exam. She gives me the names of a couple of drugs that doctors frequently prescribe pregnant women for the nausea and the high blood pressure. She tells me she can't give dosages or even be sure if these are appropriate without an exam. She finally says, "Take care, and keep in touch," after trying to talk me into telling her where I am.

Bree takes off on her rounds and returns with a Physician's Desk Reference, the standard guide to drugs, and some pamphlets and brochures from the OB/GYN ward's outpatient wing. That night, she gets into one of the clinic offices and gets some samples of the drugs Sue has mentioned, plus a blood pressure cuff.

I decide to make a call back to the Cullen's. This time I try Carlisle. Bree sits next to me on the bed, watching me intently.

"This is Dr. Cullen," Carlisle answers, his standard professional response.

"Carlisle, it's me," I blurt out.

"Bella, oh honey, how are you doing?" Carlisle says in a concerned voice, dropping to a familiar tone.

"Not so good," I answer. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Honey, you need to tell me where you are, so I can examine you. It's hard to talk to you over the phone. We all miss you so much, and we are so worried," he says coaxingly.

He's hard to resist, I begin to wonder if he has some gift of persuasion. Maybe I'm just tired and miss them. I feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I shake my head and remind myself I am staying strong for my little one.

"I am only staying away until the baby is strong enough for you to deliver by c-section," I reply in what I hope is a reassuring tone. "But I don't feel well, and I'm hoping you can recommend something for me."

"Well, without an exam, it's hard, but tell me how you feel, let me see what I can come up with," he answers.

I run through my symptoms, and he is silent on his end of the line for a moment. Then I tell him the names of the pills Bree has lifted from the clinic.

"Where did you get those," he asks quietly.

"I went to a clinic, but I didn't stay for an exam. I just stayed long enough to locate their office drug sample supply and take a few samples. They were free to the doctors, after all, it's not completely like stealing…" I try to sound convincing, but I'm not fooling Carlisle.

He sighs then finally gives me some dosage instructions on the samples we have. It's not making him happy, but he doesn't want me to suffer unduly. Just then a paging announcement comes over the hospital PA system. A doctor's name is clearly requested, using both the first and last name. Dang, I hope Carlisle's vampire hearing didn't pick up on that, I hope against hope. Maybe he'll just think I'm in a clinic.

"I have to go, thank you, I'll call again soon I promise," I say quickly and hang up.

The pills help a little with the nausea but not enough. I can keep some food down, but I still hurt everywhere. My stomach is much more prominent now. I can no longer hide it under the bulky sweatshirt. Did this journey really start just over a week ago?

We've been in the hospital for four days now. I've been texting Edward in the morning and evening. He keeps asking me to call him, but I can't stand the thought. I know I'll break down and cry, as my emotions are all over the place now. I cry without reason and talking to Edward would probably push me over the edge. We don't want someone who happens to be in this part of the building checking on a report of a crying woman.

Bree gets the key pad code to the pharmacy's electronic lock by watching one of the pharmacy techs enter the push buttons on the pad. She says she may be able to get something from it if we get the name of another drug, but then we must be ready to leave. The hospital may notice the break-in.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	6. Chapter 6 Near Miss with Jasper

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 6 – Near miss with Jasper

(Bree's POV)

This poor girl. I've been with her for days now, and there is something going on besides a pregnancy. I've seen pregnant girls before, but no one ever had a stomach push out that fast.

Why wouldn't she stay in a shelter or be examined? I don't know if I believe any part of her story. Except for the part where she is scared. Well I know scared, and I'm going to stay with her. She has people she calls and texts. I'm going to check out that phone the next time she takes a nap. I heard her talking to a doctor, he sounded nice and very concerned. And I really would like to know who that nurse was she called.

It doesn't take long before she is sleeping again, so I gently take her phone from out her hand and take it to the roof for better reception. I start to scroll down the list of recently dialed numbers. It can't hurt to dial one, just to see who answers.

As I hit re-dial on the third number back, I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being watched. I've learned to take these feelings seriously on the street, so I scan the area. As I glance down into the parking lot, I notice a man with blond hair who is looking up at me. I gasp in horror, though, when just as Bella's phone finishes redialing that number, he takes a ringing phone out of his pocket.

I run back to the elevator, fortunately it is hasn't left the roof. Impossibly, as the door slides closed, the blond man appears outside of the elevator door. How could this be, he was in the parking lot seconds ago! I push the button for the surgery suite floor and race out of the back of the elevator. I enter the outer rooms waiting rooms, as there are always patients and heavy traffic in that area. That way, if he catches up, at least I won't be alone with him. I get to the next bank of elevators without meeting him and run to the sub-basement.

I race to the utility room and drag Bella out of bed.

"Come on," I whisper frantically, "We have to go now. Your family has found us."

"What? How? Wait, don't talk, they'll hear us, no matter how quiet we are," she says.

After seeing the speed with which the blond man appeared on the roof, I can believe anything.

We move as quickly as possible to the loading dock. There is a worker loading linen carts onto a truck. We slide onto the truck quietly, and he pulls the gated back door closed without seeing us. We take a seat on the floor, and as the truck's motor rumbles to a start, we head off to our unknown destination.

"What happened," she finally asks.

I tell her briefly about the phone, and the superhuman speed of the blond man. When I tell her how I lost him when I went through the surgery suite, she smiles quickly, and then suppresses it.

"Ok, spill," I finally demand. "Who, or rather what, is after you? That stomach of yours is growing way too fast, and that man, or whatever he was, moved way too fast. Are those guys ninjas or something?"

"Later," she says. "Let's see where we're going. We don't know but that they may be outside the truck."

Now that thought sent chills up and down my back, I can tell you. So we spend the rest of the ride in silence.

Finally after about thirty minutes, the truck stops. The driver opens the gate and ses us. "What the…" is his insightful remark, as I slide out and helped Bella down to the ground behind me. As we walk away, he is dialing his phone.

I don't know where we are, but I hail a cab. Just then Bella's phone rings. For the first time, she answers it, after reviewing the number.

"Seth," she says…

_Author's Note_ – yep, now Seth is now in the story. Seth became one of my favorite Twilight characters during Breaking Dawn, he seemed so natural and likeable. I think he would do just fine watching over Bella. Maybe a little independent for his age, but he's always wanted to show the pack he's not a kid, so here's his chance to protect a human. Sam's probably gonna kick his butt for this little stunt, though.

And what do you think of little Bree losing Jasper in the surgery suites? She ran there because of the crowds, but can you guess what the smell of all that blood did to poor Jasper's tracking ability? Tee-hee, I just couldn't resist! Otherwise she would never have made it to the basement, and gotten Bella onto that loading dock without him finding them. I love you Jasper, but I couldn't let you catch Bella this way. Not yet, anyway.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Running with Seth

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 7 – Running with Seth

(Bella's POV)

I answer the unexpected phone call, "Seth?"

"There you are," he says. "Please just give me a minute and listen. I don't know what's going on. I just know everyone is looking for you. My job as wolf is to protect humans, so though I don't know your circumstance, I will help you. I'm at Cal Anderson Park, waiting by the fountain. If you come to me, I won't tell the others where you are. I will stay with you until you are ready to go home. If you decide not to go home, I won't leave you."

I pause and think. "But don't you have to obey the orders of Sam, the alpha of your pack?" I ask.

"Only if I phase. If I have to take happy pills, or whatever, I'll just keep my temper under control so I won't phase. He can't control me while I'm in human form," he answers.

I consider our options. We left the hospital with my purse containing the pills and phone, and that's about it. I can't risk going back for the car I left parked in the hospital garage. I decide to take up Seth on his offer. Since we will be leaving Seattle, I stop at an ATM and take out the maximum amount of cash allowed in a single transaction. Obviously Jasper knows I'm in Seattle since he found us at the hospital, so when the Cullens get the transaction record, it won't give away our location.

Bree and I go to the agreed upon spot, and I'm startled to see Emmett's big red Jeep Wrangler waiting by the curb. I'm about to tell the taxi driver to floor it and get us to another location, when Seth appears by the taxi door. He gives the driver some cash and then opens the door for us. His eyes widen at the sight of me, and then he gets control of himself.

"Emmett leant me the car while I'm in Seattle," he said, shrugging his shoulder in the direction of the flashy red Jeep, answering my obvious question. It is a relief to see a familiar face, even if it is the youngest member of the wolf pack.

Seth explains that Jasper is running the search operation. Working together, Jasper and Sam have laid out corridors for the individual vampires and wolves to search. His plan is to run me south down his corridor, as no one will suspect him.

Seth doesn't seem to know about my phone call to his mother. So Sue can keep a secret, good to know.

Seth is obviously interested in Bree. They are exchanging shy glances in the mirror. I make introductions now that we are on the road. What do I say, 'Bree, this is one of my werewolf friends, and Seth, this is my homeless friend who has a knack for breaking into cars and pharmacies?' I decide to leave it at names, as it is clear that they will talk at the first opportunity.

"What's the plan?" Seth asks.

I take a deep breath and launch into my story. When I tell him I am pregnant, he says, "Yeah, even I could tell that." I run through our recent flights and tell him I just need a safe place to stay for the next few days. I skip the part about his mother though. I tell him Carlisle has given me some pills, but that someone recommended herbal healers. Seth tells me he believes his mother may know someone in Oregon, a woman herbalist she has ordered supplies from for the tribe.

"Well, it looks like we are headed for Oregon," he finally says.

I say OK and doze off.

When I wake up, it is dark outside, and Seth is carrying me into a Travel Lodge hotel. Bree is pressuring me to eat and take Carlisle's pills. I do both, then text Edward and fall asleep on the bed without removing my clothes.

I wake up to the sound of Bree and Seth in the next room.

"What's your favorite color?" "What's your favorite movie?" All those questions that fascinate the young. Although I am only about 2 years older than either of them, I feel I have aged a decade over the past few weeks.

Seth comes in to check on me and tells me he hasn't explained the "supernatural" aspect of himself or the Cullens, though Bree has her suspicions. I sigh, and say I'll break it to her tomorrow.

The next day, Seth calls his mother, Sue Clearwater, and gets the name of the herbal healer who has a shop in Bend, Oregon. This time I go in to see her, instead of sending Bree, as I did at the hospital in Seattle.

The shop, Jane's Natural World, is located on the main street of the small town. A bell tinkles as we open the door, and we enter a store filled with shelves holding bottles and bags of herbs. It smells of sandalwood and licorice.

A woman with long black hair which she wears in a ponytail comes out of the back room as we enter, and she holds back a gasp at my haggard appearance. Seth introduces us, and tells her that his mother, Sue Clearwater, has recommended her. The woman nods, and says her name is Jane, and that she is the owner of the store. She gestures for me to sit on a small sofa placed near a few bookcases holding pamphlets and books on natural remedies.

She asks me what is wrong, stroking my hand. I relax, until I realize she has paused over the scar left by the vampire James attack at the dance studio. She looks at the scar and then looks at me. She looks at Seth as well.

She reflects for a moment, before finally saying, "I have seen many things in my life and have heard of many more from grandmother. Now, please tell me the truth about how long you have been pregnant."

I tell her the truth. She strokes the scar in the form of a bite mark, remarking quietly on how cold it is.

She finally says, "I have something, a special preparation that was passed to my grandmother by her own grandmother. I have never prepared it myself. Please give me a few minutes. We'll see if you like it."

Jane comes back thirty minutes later with a strange looking drink in a coffee mug. Seth wrinkles his nose at the smell and looks puzzled.

The tea is thick and nasty looking, but I'm here to be helped, so I take a sip. It tastes good, despite its appearance. I finish the hot drink in a few gulps, burning my mouth.

Jane looks at me and nods to herself. "This is a treatment for extreme anemia. It contains dried deer blood, which is rehydrated by the hot water."

I want to choke, but I am actually feeling better than I have in days. Bree looks at me, and comments, "It's like the color is coming back to your face."

The healer gazes at me thoughtfully, with her hands folded under her chin. "What would you like to tell me," she asks.

"I can't…"I begin.

"I thought not. Are you and your friends safe?" she counters.

"Yes," interjects Seth. "I can handle whatever comes along".

She takes a long look at Seth then takes him aside and gives him a bag of supplies, including something that appears to be a knife, and a lot of verbal instructions. He tries to give her money, but she refuses.

"May God bless you all. And good luck," she says, as she closes the door behind her, the bell tinkling again as we leave.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She asked me if I knew how to drain blood from a deer carcass," he replies, "among other things."

"Oh," I say, unable to come up with anything else.

We leave the downtown area and return to the Travel Lodge. Seth says he needs to return Emmett's Jeep, so he goes out to look for a new car. He comes back with a young man who had a car with a sign in the window "$1,999 or best offer". He pays the boy cash for the car, gets the pink slip, and then offers him $100 to drive Emmett's Jeep back to Seattle. The kid accepts the offer quickly. I have visions of the number of speeding tickets he'll get, and how much off-roading he will do. Well, good enough. Emmett will get his Jeep back, that's all that matters.

The car is a clunker, a golden 1977 Impala with a rapidly eroding paint job. But it's big and easy for me to get into and out of. So we head south looking for somewhere else to stay, in case the Cullens or Sam somehow trace the jeep.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Finding the Chalet

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 8 – finding the chalet

(Bella's POV)

Seth checks the internet and decides to go to a resort in California outside of Yosemite. There are deer in the area, and it's outside a large national park. So there will be a lot of traffic, and he thinks our tracks will be covered easily.

I'm letting him strategize, that's what he's here for. Not only is the blood tea helping me, it's helping the baby. She is starting to move inside of me and starting to kick. I rub my stomach constantly and talk to her. Bree likes to rub my stomach, but she is clearly worried by the rapidly appearing bruises.

We arrive at the resort, called Bass Lake, and rent one of the a-frame chalets. The chalets have a full kitchen, very useful with Seth's appetite, and both a main entry floor and a lower floor. The main floor has a sofa bed and a fireplace in the living room. The downstairs has the bathroom and the bedroom, which with dark wood paneling, is perfect for sleeping. Since Seth reserved a full chalet for privacy, we have two bedrooms, and two living room-kitchen set ups. The living room opens onto a balcony with a view of the lake.

As we are settling in, Seth and I quietly discuss what we can tell Bree. If we tell her the truth, she is tied to us. I can tell that won't be a problem for Seth, he's already talking about having her come to La Push and go to school with him on the reservation. He looks as though the world revolves around her…uh-oh. I wonder if he has imprinted.

I ask him at the first opportunity. "Seth, do you think she's the one…"

"Definitely," he replies dreamily. In a way, I am happy. Now Bree will have a home and someone who will build his world around her. And for her part, she is walking around with stars in her eyes.

That night, just as I am falling asleep, I see Seth enter my room and set his phone on my bedside table. Later I wake up and find him back in the room, fiddling with the phone. He admits he has been taking a video using his cell phone's video camera feature, filming me as I sleep, and he wants to forward it to Edward.

I think it over, and decide that's ok. I still haven't been able to bring myself to talk to Edward yet, maybe if he sees me sleeping, it will keep him reassured. He'll know I've done the right thing, I hope.

Finally Seth's phone rings, it is Carlisle. Carlisle says calmly, "Seth, how are you? Do you have any news for me?" Seth has to answer carefully, curbing his anger. He has been managing his anger closely, because if he becomes too angry and transforms, Sam can order him by using his alpha power.

To my surprise, Seth tells Carlisle, "You blew it, both you and Jasper. You scared the ladies. I only asked that they come to me, and they did. I will take care of them until Bella is ready to return. You may not like it, but you know I'm here, and when she needs you, I will call you".

Carlisle replies that he isn't happy, but he feels slightly better knowing someone is with Bella. Seth then takes the call outside of the chalet, out of earshot. He talks a little more with Carlisle and glances worriedly back at the chalet a few times. Finally he finishes the call and comes back inside.

"What happened?" I ask, as if I couldn't guess.

"He tried to scare me into bringing you back. It doesn't sound good. Are you sure you don't want to let him see you?" Seth asks.

I start to freeze, but Seth says, Rrelax, I said I won't turn you over to them until you are ready to go home, and I meant it. But what he said scared me."

"I'm sure. Just take care of my little girl until you can hand her to Edward, if something goes wrong," I whisper. Seth's eyes get wide, and then he visibly controls himself.

"I will," he replies, "but we're not going to let it come to that, right? We're going to call Carlisle when it's time?"

"Yes. And maybe, when the time gets closer, we'll tell him to come to a town nearby, so he's closer," I promise. This seems to relieve Seth, and it also relieves me as well.

My phone buzzes, the caller I.D. showing that Edward is calling, and this time I decide to answer it. He got the video feed, so he is somewhat calmer. "Thank you for taking my call," he says quietly in his soft velvety voice. "How are you, love?"

I answer, "I'm tired, but happy. I think our baby will be a girl." I look down while talking to him, rubbing my stomach, wishing he could be here with me. _Someday,_ I think.

Edward is silent for a few seconds and then replies, "Then she will be beautiful. She will look like you. Please let Carlisle check you out."

"No can do, but I'll be home in a few days. You can all check me out then," and hang up, before I burst into tears. I want to see him. I want to tell him everything. I want to feel his arms around me, but not before our baby is safe.

Seth gives Bree some money, and she goes to the little resort store by the lake. She finds lots of food and brings back a roasted chicken, plus side dishes, and pre-packed hamburgers.

Seth eats the entire chicken as he starts to grill the burgers on the mini-patio attached to the chalet. He eats half of the burgers as well, to Bree's giggling astonishment.

"I'm a growing boy. I got a big appetite," he tells her with a shy smile. She returns his smile, and they stare at each other. I stare at the lake, which is covered with people on sail boats, speed boats, and various other watercraft. They are all enjoying the summer sun and the water. Me, I'm waiting for my baby, and probably my death and possible transformation to a vampire.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Problems with the Pack

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 9 – the Big Reveal for Bree, and serious problems with the Pack

Author's note – I want to thank everyone for their reviews of this story, and thank those of you who have added me to your favorite and alert lists. The story has only another two or three chapters left.

(Bella's POV)

Seth goes out every night now, looking for deer. He keeps his human form when hunting just as he does at all other times. It would be easier for him to hunt in wolf form, but he can't risk changing, as then Sam could give him orders. Bree sleeps with me. I cannot get out of bed on my own to get to the bathroom, so Bree has to haul me out of bed every time I need to go. Seth carries me upstairs during the day for a change of scenery.

It must be getting close to time to go back home. I feel I'm big as a house, and the baby is getting stronger and more restless. It's as if she doesn't have enough room inside me, and so she is moving around, trying to find a way out. I pat my stomach and promise her "soon."

I can't wait to go home and see everyone, especially Edward. I no longer even know the date. How long has it been since we left Isle Esme?

As I'm sitting up in bed, waiting to get up enough strength to wake Bree and face another waddle to the bathroom, I suddenly get a deluge of text messages, all marked urgent.

The most worrisome is from Jake. "B – I hear u r with seth. U must get away now. Do it, don't be stubborn."

OK, he's sure one to talk about stubborn.

But there are also messages from Carlisle and Jasper.

Carlisle – "you must tell me where you are, you cannot stay with seth, please dear listen for the safety of your baby."

Jasper – "darlin' – this has got to end, you cannot stay with the wolf, he is a danger to ur baby."

This makes no sense to me. What are they talking about? They are the danger to the baby! Is this some kind of a trick to get me to reveal my location?

Almost against my better judgment, I call Jake.

"Bella," he answers with relief, his familiar husky voice sounding raspy and desperate. "You must listen to me. Let me take Seth's place. I have split from the pack; you are not safe with Seth…"

"Why not," I counter. "He's the gentlest, most reliable wolf pack member I've met. He isn't crushing on me or ordering me around, like the rest of you. And what has happened? What do you mean you split from the pack?"

"Is it true, what they're saying?" he blurts out, interrupting me. "Are you really carrying the demon spawn?"

I pause, realizing word has gotten out. "Jake, that's just cruel. I am pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. You're just going to love her when you see her. And if you're going to talk like this, I'm going to hang up. I'm safe. I'm with Seth in a place you'll never think to search, and I'll be home soon anyway." I decide to hang up without letting Jake say anything else hateful.

Just then Seth comes into the chalet, carrying a bag and a dark jug. I can guess from the sloshing noise what's in the jug. I turn off the phone and turn to Seth. "Good hunting?"

"Yes," he replies, holding up the jug with pride. "And man, did I get text and voice messages. I turned my phone off when I got close to the herd of deer. Just a minute ago when I turned it back on, I'm looking at like a zillion text messages. Mom called, I'll call her back first."

"Seth," I say, looking at him carefully, "It appears something happened back at LaPush. I don't know what. I got tons of texts too, and I just spoke with Jake. I hung up on him when you came in, but he knows I am pregnant."

"Better check in with Mom, then," he says worriedly.

I feel guilty. Here's this young boy, all of sixteen, out here in this resort far from his home and friends, guarding me. What if this isn't a trick, coordinated between Sam and the Cullens? What if something is really wrong? What if Jasper or one of the other Cullens catches up to us? Will they do something to Seth? I fear he would be an easy target given his age and inexperience, separated from the pack.

Just then I get a really strong kick from the baby. "Ooof," I exclaim, bending over from the sudden pain.

Seth snaps his phone shut, and both he and Bree run over to me, worriedly.

"I'm ok, she's just growing stronger all the time," I say with pride, trying to shift to a comfortable position.

"I think I heard a rib crack," says Seth. "We may need to call Carlisle…"

"I've had plenty of experience with cracked ribs," I snap back, not meaning to be rude, but I'm so tired. "As long as I can still breathe, the doctors would just tape my ribcage. Please give me a few minutes." I focus on my breathing and after a short time I decide I'm ok. No need to call Carlisle yet.

I look between the two of them and then say, "Seth, I think it's time to talk to Bree." Seth nods. "Do you want to start, or should I?" I ask him.

"You start," he answers. "After all, you found her, though I'm glad you did," he adds, smiling at her.

Bree blushes and then begins in her direct way "Tell me what? It's about time someone tells me something!"

"Well," I begin, taking a deep breath. "I'm not married to a cop. I'm married to someone or something else."

"I knew it," said Bree excitedly. "You're married to a ninja."

That pulls Seth and me up short. We exchange glances and then look at Bree. "Ninja?" Seth and I say at the same time.

"How else do you explain the speed of that guy in Seattle, the one who got from the parking lot to the roof that last day at the hospital? I just didn't know ninja babies grew like this," she says, patting my stomach.

"Actually, I'm married to a…vampire," I say and wait.

"For real? Get out!" says Bree, her eyes dancing with excitement. This is not reaction I was expecting. I was expecting either utter disbelief or a gasp of horror.

But Bree continues to surprise us, as she turns to Seth and asks, "Are you a vampire too?"

"No," he replies, "I'm something else. But before I tell you, let me show you something." He flashes up the stairs, grabs food from the kitchen counter and is back in seconds. Nicely done, I think, just as long as he didn't scare her too badly with this display of immortal speed.

"Cool!" exclaims Bree. She's as calm with the news as I was when I confronted Edward with my knowledge in the early days of our relationship.

"I'm a werewolf, but I don't shift just during the full moon. I shift when I get angry," Seth tells her. "Eventually, I will be able to shift whenever I wish, but right now, I'm still learning control."

"I've never seen you angry," says Bree. "Change for me, I want to see!" she says, clapping her hands.

"Been working hard on that, you see, when I shift, I have to follow my pack leader's commands, and he wants me to bring Bella home," Seth replies.

"OK, will you show me sometime later then?" Bree asks.

"Anything for you," he says.

I want to gag, but who said teen lovers spoke in anything other than clichés?

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pain Relief a la Jasper

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 10 – pain relief a la Jasper

Bree has taken the story of the vampires and werewolves very well. I'm worried about what happened to her while she was living on the streets, as vampires and werewolves seem to sound like a good alternative to living in Seattle!

I'm finding it harder and harder to get comfortable, so I decide to try some "supernatural" medicine, something that won't impact the baby. I call Jasper.

"Darlin'", he answers in his velvety voice.

"Jasper, I need to ask you a favor," I begin cautiously.

"That's even easier in person," he purrs.

"Nice try," I retort, "but this is serious. Can you just talk to me? The baby's getting bigger, so it's almost time for us to come home, but I can't get any rest. I want you to…use your gift over the phone on us. I need help relaxing."

There is silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Jasper says "I don't know if it works that way, but I can certainly talk to you."

Jasper begins to talk, and he begins by telling stories about his life with Alice prior to meeting the Cullens. He tells me how they met at a diner in Philadelphia, and how they traveled for years, searching for the vegetarian coven she had seen in her visions. His voice paints pictures over the phone, and while my heart aches for the horror of his years in the Southern Wars, I am happy to hear the joy in his voice when he describes his time spent with Alice.

His gift of empathy seems to be working over the phone. I start to relax under the power of his voice. Even the baby seems enraptured by the story, as she is quiet also.

I know he is doing this in part because he is listening to all the sounds on my end. I wonder what he can hear. There are people moving into the chalet next door, as their front door slams while they unpack their car. I hear children yelling to one another as well. I can hear the sound of the speedboats on the lake, and I'm sure he can hear much, much more than I am hearing.

Maybe this is too high risk, as he might be able to deduce where we are. Not likely, unless someone mentions the name of the resort in their conversations. There must be a million parks between here and Forks, Washington. I had never heard of Bass Lake before Seth found it on the Internet.

"Thanks, Jasper," I finally interrupt. "I feel better now, I feel like I can take a nap. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"All right darlin'," he answers. "But will you let Jacob take Seth's place? It's too dangerous with you there alone with Seth."

I take a deep breath, and ask, "What happened?"

"The wolves figured out you were pregnant. Sam summoned the pack and told them to destroy the baby. Only one way to do that of course…and Jacob split from the pack. He came to Edward, and told him what happened," Jasper says slowly.

I listen in horror. "How can Jacob just leave the pack?"

"I just told you that the wolf pack is searching for you in order to kill you, and you are worried about Jacob? Amazing," Jasper remarks. "But to answer your question, apparently Jacob is the true descendant of the chief, but he didn't want to lead the pack. So he let Sam Ulley take that role. But once he disagreed with Sam, he was able to split."

My heart breaks for Jacob. How am I able to continue to cause so much pain to someone I loved?

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll see you guys soon," I say, preparing to disconnect.

"We need to make that sooner," Jasper replied. "Where are you hiding, little darlin'?"

"Nope, not gonna give in that easily," I answer, hanging up the phone.

Seth goes out again that night and brings back two jugs this time. I tell him I think we should let Carlisle know that he can come to Fresno.

So I call home again. "Carlisle?" I ask, when he answers. "We want you to be closer. Can you come to Fresno?"

"Yes I can, and you certainly went far afield," he replies. "Where are you in Fresno?"

"We're not in Fresno, but it's getting closer to time to call you, and I told Seth we would get you closer to us in case the baby started to come unexpectedly early."

"A good idea," answers Carlisle. "I'm getting flight information now. I can be in Fresno in a few hours."

Sure enough, I get a text with his flight times, and of course, another request to tell him exactly where I am. I respond only to the flight time and text him my thanks.

I call Jasper again and listen to him tell me stories. His gift seems to work over the phone, since I can feel myself relax as he talks. It helps with the back pain, and once I start to relax, other pains ease as well. Now he's up to the time they have met the Cullens, and he starting to tell me about some of Emmett's pranks. I start to laugh, but that makes me choke.

"Are you ok?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, I better go. I need to eat," I tell him and say good-bye.

Seth and Bree are barbequing, Seth has both of the chalet's little Weber grills going, and also another grill he got from the store. He can barely keep himself fed. For her part, Bree sits and watches his every move. He doesn't wear a shirt, since it's hot outside. And I think he likes displaying for Bree.

We eat and watch the sunset together.

Another night has descended, and Bree has gone upstairs to get some water. I wake up groggily, and think about calling Jasper for some empath-style pain relief. To my horror, I find the hotel phone in my hand. Did I dial it? I set it back in the cradle, and collapse backwards onto the bed.

We're almost done, guys. Just two more chapters. Let me know what you think, if you haven't done so already, pretty please? Just hit the Review button below.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Homeward Bound

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 11 – Homeward Bound

I hang up the chalet phone that I find in my hand as I awake. I had been thinking of calling Jasper, but did I actually dial him? I begin to fall back to sleep, and just as I drift off, I hear or rather feel, Bree slip back into the room. She stays with me constantly, since I can't get out of bed by myself any more.

Later that night I wake up and feel a cool hand stroking my forehead. "There, there, little darlin'," a soft voice whispers. I open my eyes, and see a familiar outline in the dark.

"Jasper?" I whisper.

He nods and says, "You called me on the hotel phone. The phone number was registered to the resort, so I just ran over. I had started scouting the area and was close. Carlisle is bringing the car for you. He's right behind me." Just then a soft knock sounds on the chalet's downstairs door, and Jasper goes to answer it. Carlisle enters, and Bree wakes up.

She shoots straight up in bed when she sees Carlisle and Jasper, and starts to stare around wildly. Jasper must be using his gift on her, as she calms down quickly.

"Hello, little lady," he drawls to her.

"Seth?" she squeaks.

"He isn't here," Jasper answers.

"What do you mean? Did you…" I start to ask if they hurt him, when the door to the chalet's upstairs door bursts open above our heads. Jasper races up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind him, and Carlisle picks me up.

"We're leaving now," Carlisle tells me quietly. "I'm taking you home."

"Don't let him hurt Seth," I beg anxiously.

He doesn't answer. He just opens the chalet door and steps outside with me. "Bree, come on," I call to her as quietly as I can.

A black car is waiting outside with the motor running. As Carlisle gently buckles me into the front seat, Bree climbs into the backseat, looking over her shoulder at the chalet. She looks torn, but is choosing to stay with me. Just as Carlisle is closing the Bree's car door, we hear a crash from the chalet followed by several loud snarls. My pain suddenly becomes nearly unbearable, and I start to throw up. Carlisle's face is tight, but he drives out of the parking area quickly, navigating the car down the winding hill effortlessly.

"Be careful, there are children staying here," I say.

"I know. I can hear their heartbeats," he says gently. "I'm more concerned about the three children in this car."

As we pull out of the resort onto the winding road to the freeway, we hear an agonized wolf howl coming from the chalet area. Bree starts to cry, and moans, "Seth". Carlisle guns the motor, and we quickly leave the resort area behind us.

Carlisle hits the freeway in seconds. Once we get on the freeway, he starts talking on his cell phone. After he has made a few calls, talking too quickly and quietly for me to hear, he hands the phone to me. "Edward," he states simply.

"Edward?" I say, torn between relief and worry.

"Love," Edward replies quickly. "You're with Carlisle; you're safe now. I will see you in a few hours."

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in Victoria, Canada.** I'll get to Forks just before you do and will be waiting for you on the landing strip," he answers.

We arrive at the Fresno airport in what seems a few minutes. Although the airport itself is dark, Carlisle drives straight onto the runway, where there is a private plane waiting for us.

"What about Jasper? What about Seth?" I ask Carlisle.

"Jasper will be OK. He'll get another flight back," Carlisle replies reassuringly.

"Are they both ok?" I ask in a small voice.

Carlisle doesn't answer. He just carries me onto the plane with Bree tagging along behind us, our little shadow.

Emmett is already on the plane, his face not smiling for once. He looks relieved to see me. "It's about time, little Sis," he grumbles. He leans over me so I can hug him. "So who's this?" he asks, looking curiously at Bree.

"Bree, this is Carlisle, and this is Emmett." I start introductions, but the baby gives a big kick, and I double over. Guess she felt left out of the introductions.

"Get this plane in the air, Emmett," orders Carlisle.

"Will do," he replies, and disappears into the cockpit.

**Edward's tracking skills have not improved. In New Moon, he was looking for Victoria in Rio when Victoria was in Forks hunting Bella. Now he's looking for Bella in Victoria (British Columbia) when Bella's in California.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Home Again

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Chapter 12 - Home Again – Final Chapter

Bree's POV

The flight is short. Emmett flies directly into the small Forks airport. Bella spends our time in the air describing her vampire family to me and tells me a little bit about how she met them. She describes meeting Edward in high school when she moved to Forks, and then how their relationship had progressed until they were married a few weeks ago. Their honeymoon on a private island sounded amazing – how rich are these people? I mean, sure the father is a doctor and all, but that sounds like a lot of money.

After we land, Emmett opens the door to the plane. It looks as if the entire family is waiting on the tarmac. I recognize them all from Bella's description. Carlisle carries Bella down from the plane and hands her to a tall anxious man with messy bronze hair. Emmett helps me down.

Emmett makes introductions, and woman named Esme seems to take an intense interest in me. She has a warm smile, so I hope she's not planning on biting me as soon as Bella is out of sight. All these vampires are still a bit unsettling to me.

We load into two cars, a silver Volvo and black Mercedes, and head out on to the road. Soon both cars turn into a nearly invisible driveway and pull up in front of an enormous house. We go up to the house, which Rosalie enters first, turning on the lights. So this is where Bella lives? This place is amazing! It's so huge, and while all these people obviously live here, it still seems roomy to me. I'll bet I could bring in all my friends from the streets of Seattle, and we could all live here. We might have to divide off this downstairs a bit, but we could do it.

I start to think a little bit more about the living arrangements in this house. I wonder if these vampires hang upside down like bats when they sleep? I saw that in a movie once. Most movies show them sleeping in coffins in the basement. Although it seems rude to ask, I get the feeling I could ask Emmett, as he seems really friendly.

Bella is clinging to Edward. Surely it's too late to for him to hurt the baby? He doesn't look like he wants to hurt anyone. He just gazes at her so lovingly. I can only hope that maybe someday someone will look at me the same way. She and Edward are seated on a huge couch in the living room, but there is also a hospital bed in a corner. These Cullens are definitely prepared for whatever is going to happen. Now that I've met them, I find it hard to believe she could ever think they were going to hurt her, or hurt her baby.

I keep asking about Seth, but no one is answering.

Emmett's phone rings, and he talks quietly for a minute. He looks up to say that Jasper called, and he is on his way back. He said that Seth phased, but struggled with himself. He let Jasper put him in a headlock and hold him there until he was able to phase back into a human. They had to leave quickly, as his wolf howl caught the entire resort's attention.

So Seth is alive and OK. That's huge. I've been worried ever since that blond guy ran up the stairs at the chalet when Seth came back after hunting deer for Bella. When I heard that wolf howl as we were leaving the resort, I thought my heart was going to break in two. I wanted to jump out of the moving car and run back to him, but I felt that Bella needed me more.

After checking Bella out, and re-wrapping her broken rib, Carlisle declares that in his opinion, although he cannot tell much due to the vampire material of the placenta, he believes the baby can be safely delivered. He also hands Bella something red in a cup with a straw. I wonder if that's human blood.

Carlisle decides he needs a few items from his hospital office. He leaves, and we are all sitting in the living room, staring at one another. I'm starting to get tired again. After all it's like 3:30 in the morning, when a knock comes at the door. Does anybody around here sleep? Emmett goes to the door. He brings back a tall guy who looks about 17 years old and has the same coloring as Seth. Emmett introduces him as Jacob. This is the other werewolf Bella was telling me about, the one that the Cullens kept telling Bella they wanted to replace Seth while we were at the chalet.

Jacob comes over to the couch and stops, staring at Bella. While Edward talks to him, Rosalie stands over Bella protectively.

Jacob and Rosalie appear to have a borderline friendly relationship, as Jacob greets Rosalie with (page 271, Breaking Dawn) "'You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?' [he] asked without stopping or turning to look at her. 'Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool.'… 'I already heard that one", Rosalie responds."

I hadn't heard that joke before, and I start to laugh, when Bella leans over to pick up her cup and…

"..there was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body. 'Oh!' She [Bella] gasped, and then she went totally limp…a half second later, Bella screamed. It was not just a scream; it was a blood curdling shriek of agony, the horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in Rosalie's' arms, and them Bella vomited a fountain of blood" (page 347, Breaking Dawn).

Author's note: I now turn you over to Stephanie Meyer, Breaking Dawn Chapter 18, page 348.

If anyone hasn't read the book, and wants a quick summary of what happens, please send me a private message, or ask via a review, I will give you a short summary of the birth and what happens to Bella (and the baby).

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue - Seth's Return

The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I like to play in it. In this story, I wondered what would have happened if Bella was worried enough about Carlisle and Edward's attempt to save her by aborting the baby that she felt compelled to flee the household to save her unborn child. Who would have helped her? How about a homeless girl in Seattle and the youngest member of the wolf pack?

This story takes place during Breaking Dawn, and occurs after the honeymoon, as Edward and Bella return home early from Isle Esme after they learn she is pregnant.

Epilogue – Seth's return to Forks

(Seth's POV)

As I return to the resort after hunting, I pick up the unmistakable scent of a vampire. It can't be! I was only gone a short time! Struggling to keep my human form, I race to the chalet and throw open the door. Almost instantly, the blond leech comes running up the stairs and crouches at the top of the stairs to prevent me from going to Bella and Bree. I sniff the air. I don't smell human blood, and I can't hear any crying from downstairs, so they haven't hurt Bella yet.

I hear the vampire doctor downstairs, talking soothingly to Bella as he lifts her and carries her out the door to the waiting car. I hear Bella calling Bree, and then I hear Bree as she gets into the car with Bella. I can't decide if I failed Bella or not, but seeing Jasper in the chalet makes me phase.

I'm now left in the chalet with the most dangerous of the leeches, Major Jasper Whitlock. I try get out the door to chase after the car I can hear driving off with the two girls inside, but Jasper grabs me. He gets me in a headlock and holds me. But it's not Jasper's grip that has me the most upset, it is the voices of the pack that come flooding into my head after I phase. I cannot believe what I am hearing. My alpha, Sam, is picking my memories for Bella's location. They want me to kill her in order to kill the baby! He is ordering me to fight Jasper and hunt down Carlisle before he gets to the airport.

I'm frozen in shock and agony at this order. Jasper must feel it, because he continues to hold me, and he's somehow soothing me. I want to rage at Sam's order, but I feel an odd sensation of calm and lethargy flowing over me. I give in to it and eventually manage to phase back. I lay on the floor, face down, panting from exhaustion. Jasper releases his grip but stands over me. I start sobbing.

Jasper crouches down next to me and asks what happened. I don't know who to trust. The leech is the sworn enemy of my people, of all humans. But I am being ordered to kill an innocent young girl, who is a friend of Jacob's as well as being Charlie Swan's daughter. I can't bring myself to tell him, so I just roll over and lay on my back with my arm thrown across my eyes.

Jasper whispers calmly, "I know about the Sam's order. Jacob came to the house and warned us. He split from the pack over the order."

He has confirmed what I saw in the communal pack mind, despite the pack's best efforts to keep it silent. Jacob has split from the pack.

Jasper continues, "I could feel intense pain and conflict radiating from you while you were in wolf form. Was it because of Sam's order to kill Bella and the child she carries?"

I can't talk to him, since I am still somewhat under Sam's power as alpha. I manage to nod slightly in response to his question.

"Are you going to attack her if you go back to Forks?" he asks.

I just moan and shake my head slowly. I don't know how, but I won't do it.

"I can feel your struggle," he said. "You took care of her at a time when she felt, unjustly in our opinion, that she couldn't trust us. We would never have hurt her or done anything to her against her will. We were only worried about her health."

We stay like that for a few more minutes, with me on the floor and Jasper crouched over me. Then Jasper makes a few phone calls and tells me he has arranged a flight back to Forks for me. We run to the Fresno airport, and he puts me on a private plane back to Forks. He tells me he only gave Sue the flight information.

I arrive at the small Forks airport in what seems a few minutes. Of course the entire pack is waiting on the tarmac. There are no secrets on the reservation since all the wolves have immortal hearing.

Sam steps forward, while Sue tries to holds me back. He wants an update. I push my mother away and step back, shaking with rage. I phase against my will, and Sam's order bows me down. He is telling me to go the Cullen house, as he believes that they will let me in since they trust me. He orders me to finish the job that the other pack members cannot complete since the vampires are expecting them and prepared to fight them. The Cullens might let me in, though, because Bella and Jasper trust me.

Suddenly I spring free and run into the night. Jared and Quil run after me, but I can't hear their thoughts anymore. I can't hear anything except my own breathing and the sounds of the night, when suddenly I hear Jacob's thoughts.

"_Jake, Jake!"_ I call to him through my thoughts. _"Where are you?"_

"_Seth?"_ Jacob answers. _"What are you doing?"_

"_I've split with the pack. I'm following yo nowu. I'm on my way to the Cullen's house now. Is Bree there? I gotta see her. I've got to talk to her. How is Bella doing?"_ I call out to him.

(Begin quote from Breaking Dawn, p. 213) "'_I am not joking Seth! This is no place for you…you are the hell going to stand behind Sam! Get your furry butt back to La Push and do what Sam tells you to do.'_

'_No'_

'_Go, Seth!'_

'_Is that an order, Jacob?'_

'_I'm not ordering anyone to do anything. I'm just telling you what you already know.." _(End quote from Breaking Dawn, page 214) _"Go back to Sam, I don't need a pack,"_ replies Jacob.

"_Nope. I'm with you, you're stuck with me. It's quiet, did you notice we can't hear the others? Looks like my break is official, we are now a separate pack, as the mind link shows. Kind of nice, it being this quiet. No constant chatter…"_ I ramble on, excitedly.

"_Seth. Shut the heck up."_ Jacob answers.

"_Yes, sir!"_ I reply, continuing to run through the woods.

I get to the Cullen house in minutes and phase back to human form. I am met at the door by Emmett, who hands me some clothes.

"She had a girl," is all Emmett says. I can smell blood, a lot of blood, and from somewhere hear a strange heartbeat, very fast. It clearly belongs to an infant, but somehow sounds different.

"Bree?" I ask. Emmett looks around and seems to get some kind of a signal from someone inside that I can't see. He lets me in.

Bree runs to me from across the living room, and I can tell she has been crying. I fold her into a hug and hold her, stroking her hair while inhaling her glorious scent. Esme come over to us. "It will be three days before we know for sure about Bella. You can stay here and wait, or take Bree home to meet Sue," she suggests kindly. She then adds, in a voice too low for human ears, "Seth, I would recommend against staying here. The transformation is painful and I think that hearing Bella in pain would upset Bree."

I nod my agreement. Bree's been through enough.

I call my mother, who comes to take Bree and I into Forks where we check into the Pacific Inn Motel on highway 101. I don't know if I feel comfortable going back to the reservation right now. I can't stay in the woods with Bree, so a hotel seems the best alternative.

That night, Billy Black comes to the hotel in his wheelchair. I introduce him to Bree, and I can tell she is fascinated by him. He tells me to bring Bree back to La Push, so she can meet the rest of the tribe. He knows I have imprinted, and he wants Bree to start settling into her new life. As head of the tribe, he can order Sam to give us some time together, so we don't have to stay in town.

A few days later we go back to the Cullen house. We see Edward and Bella together with their new daughter, whom they have given the weirdest name on earth, Reneesme. I watch Jacob hovering nearby protectively, his eyes on the baby, and suddenly I realize that he too has found his imprint. Like Quil, he will have to wait for her to grow up. I have Bree, and we are part of the reunited tribe. I will stay in Jacob's pack, and the tribe will stay together.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD APPRECIATE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS EPILOGUE IN SETH'S POV!

I thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alerts and favorites lists. Your interest and feedback kept me posting.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. JUST HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. THE NUDGER WANTS TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Although this story is marked complete, I would still love to read your review. If you post a review, I will answer it with some information about the writing of the chapter. Thanks for your consideration.**


End file.
